Insecure to Frat Bedrooms
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: “'Why do you stay with him' she asked curiously.'Because,' Blair sighed, having been asked this question too many times to count. 'I love the bastard.'” My main influence for this was just hot Chair sex. And jealous Chuck because thats the best


**A/N:** My past fics haven't really been going that well, but I think this one is a lot better. This is one of those things that just wrote itself. I added some dialogue when I realized it couldn't just be Chuck and Blair having wild hot sex (even though that's what we would all like to see all the time.) At first this was just to show Chuck's jealousy, but once again, it morphed into something else. Also, Blair's roommate (not Georgina) makes an appearance but she is nameless since I didn't feel like thinking of one and when Georgina inevitably leaves and Blair gets a new one, there could be a possbility that it would be the same one. But that's just me.

**Summary**:

"Why do you stay with him?" she asked curiously.

"Because," Blair sighed, having been asked this question too many times to count. "I love the bastard."

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the love I harbor of the Chuck and Blairness.

* * *

For the most part, Blair wasn't that fond of dorm life. Living on the same building with hundreds of other teenagers wasn't really what she had in mind for the college lifestyle. Even though it was basically the same as living in her penthouse, she didn't relish the fact of getting hit on relentlessly by every drunk frat guy in the proximity.

Especially when she wasn't exactly single. She didn't know what _they_ were, but it didn't stop him from getting exceedingly jealous every time a guy even looked her way. It made her feel some what at ease since she knew endless girls who gave him that "come hither" look, but it was also slightly embarrassing when he would become completely wasted. And _definitely_ was not sexy. She definitely didn't like that desiring look he gave her and had to immediately tear of her clothing.

Or course not.

That was why she was apprehensive to tell him about the certain frat party she would be attending with her roommate. And by "apprehensive" she meant leaving him a short voice mail in the bathroom of said frat party voicing where her true whereabouts were. Because of course he wouldn't bust in there in make a scene. That just wasn't Chuck Bass.

"Blair."

Crap.

Blair froze at the drinks table where her roommate sniggered next to her.

"And yet another episode of 'The Ever Present Presence of Caveman Virility.'"

"Shut up," Blair snapped.

It was well known on their dorm floor about Blair Waldorf's all powerful and rich billionaire... _boyfriend_. Blair never used that term near him. She wasn't exactly sure how he would react. Or what he even referred to her as.

"Well it does paint a picture when the first time I meet your boyfriend you're both half clothed on the couch," she grinned. "Which by the way, we still can't use because we don't have any disinfectant."

"Shut up," Blair said again, avoiding Chuck's eyes as he stared her down. "And we weren't even doing anything that bad."

"Okay."

"Yeah, all the things we were doing were on the kitchen table," Blair smirked, immediately realizing that her remarks were very Bass-esque. Jerk.

"Gross," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should clear out. He looks... homicidal."

Blair cast a covert look over at Chuck which he obviously caught.

"Oh no," Blair corrected. "That's just his face."

"Ha, ha."

"Blair," he said sternly, making his way through the throng of drunken frat boys.

"Hey," Blair said brightly as her roommate did as promised and fled. Everyone couldn't really help but be intimidated by him. Especially when he was probably employing all of their parents.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know," he said darkly, taking her drink and walking off so she would follow him into a secluded corner. Surprisingly enough, he was strangely private when it came to them. Of course he was an avid supporter of public displays of affection and everyone knew when they were fighting. But quiet conversations like this were always kept private. Chuck was flatteringly protective of what they had and it made Blair love him more.

Except for right now when she was obviously in trouble.

"You purposely left that message so you would already be here when I found out," he said, taking a sip from her cup. She snatched it back.

"Do you blame me?" she asked. "Can I help it you push me to such extreme measures when you think that every college guy as a personal affront to you?"

"Well I can't help thinking that the reason you're so secretive is that you're hiding something from me."

"Like I could," Blair snorted. "You have a PI follow me to every class."

Chuck kept his expression indifferent, but Blair knew better.

"And yes," she relied to his face, "I actually do know what Mike looks like."

"Fine," Chuck sighed. She knew as well as him that he hated fighting with her. When it came to them, he was extremely paranoid, thinking that any fight could be the one to end the relationship.

"Let's just leave."

"I want to stay," Blair said, knowing that wouldn't sit well with him.

Chuck shot her a look. "Why?"

"Because I came here to have fun," Blair shrugged, walking back to the party. "Its not any different from the other parties we go to."

"Yeah," Chuck said, in quick pursuit. "The people we socialize with aren't brainless frat guys who play football from Iowa. We have class."

"_You_ have class?" Blair smirked. "That's a new one."

"I'm dating you," he retorted.

Blair ignored the flutter in her stomach that always occurred when he said something sentimental like that and went for the kill.

"Oh, so we're dating now?" she asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked dangerously.

"It just seems like you're doing a lot of time flirting with other women for you to be dating me." Blair said harshly. She couldn't help but get passionate when she was in Chuck's presence.

"_I'm_ flirting with other women?" he snapped. "You're the one who's sneaking off to frat houses without telling me."

"Because I knew you'd react this way," Blair yelled. Chuck eyes narrowed and she knew that she'd crossed a line. She also knew that there were several people taking photos (possibly video) and probably sending it in to Gossip Girl. Every one loved sending in fights with Chuck and Blair. Gossip Girl loved it even more to victimize them and guessing when their "relationship" would meet its untimely demise.

"Fine," he retorted angrily. "Have fun at your party."

He stalked off but she knew that he wasn't leaving. He was staying to keep an eye on her. But she was also aware of the many more attractive women who had just witnessed another blowout and were eying him appreciatively. Sluts.

"That was dramatic." her roommate had returned. "But I must say, it doesn't compare to the "Vodka and Clutch Fight" of '09."

"You are really not helping," Blair said in annoyance.

"Why do you stay with him?" she asked curiously.

"Because," Blair sighed, having been asked this question too many times to count. "I love the bastard."

"Why?"

Blair turned to her and smiled wryly. "He gets me."

Her roommate smiled at the sentimentality of this. This in fact wasn't the first time she asked Blair that question. But every time, she got the same answer. And the same soft look would cross her face when she spoke.

Other times (when Tanqueray and ice cream were involved) Blair would get into the details. How Chuck understood her. He could read her mind without effort. He knew what it was like to be neglected and criticized by parents and never able to leave up to the expectations. How he never judged her.

And when they would get even drunker still, Blair would explain his unceremonious deflowering of her virginity and how it was the most spiritual thing she had ever felt. How he was a notorious womanizer but he made her feel wanted and desired. (A feat no one ever could hold before.) he was sweet to her when no one was looking. He actually would hold her hand and and do gentle things like kiss her on the forehead.

But then again, that was when they were wasted and kept in the strictest of confidences. Chuck still did have a reputation to uphold.

* * *

Chuck glared at her from across the room. She had no idea the things that she did to him. He knew from the first time he touched her that he had never felt the way he did when he was with her and he never would again. It was impossible. And she just jerked him around.

So what if he was unprovoked and bitingly jealous most of the time they were in public? She wasn't that forgiving either. Maybe they were matched in that way. And deep down, he knew that they both didn't have it in them to cheat on one another. But it didn't make him feel any better. From time to time, he would still get that gut feeling like he didn't deserve her. And what the hell was she doing with him? She could have so much better than him. But then again... he would be lost without her. He had just found himself and he wasn't about to relent to some frat guy.

"You're Blair's boyfriend, right?"

Chuck cringed at the deep voice of the obvious jock.

"I really don't know," he finally voiced.

"I hear that," he laughed. "Sometimes girls aren't worth more than a good screw."

Chuck stared at him. Time was, he would completely agree with that. Damn, that bitch was messing him up. But the jock really didn't get it. Blair was worth everything. It wasn't that Chuck was oblivious like he obviously was. Chuck knew Blair better than even himself.

That's when he knew that Blair wouldn't do anything. They weren't worth it. And in some alternate universe, maybe Chuck was.

"I heard you and that girl fighting."

What was with these people? Chuck didn't even go to this school. He didn't go to any school, in fact. He hated being accosted by drunken college chicks. Especially the ones from sororities. They weren't smart enough to make their own friends so they had to join a club. Freaks.

"Actually..." Chuck turned to face the (blond-- so over that, by the way) girl. Before he could stop her, she had grabbed his face and forced her tongue down his throat. He shoved her off immediately. He could taste the peppermint schnapps (Jesus, class much?) in her mouth. But what he was most attuned to was Blair's seething glare penetrating him.

"Bastard."

He shouldered past the drunk chick to get to Blair but she had already turned and headed up the stairs. He knew that she was going to misunderstand this. She was always paranoid (yeah, karma's a bitch) about that sort of thing. Not that he could blame her. Her usual move was to hook up with some blond, blue eyed, 6 something to get back at him. But she fled to the upstairs alone. That was promising.

"Wow. Good job," came the snide sarcasm from some seemingly familiar looking girl.

"Do I even _know_ you?" Chuck snapped, his nerves on edge.

"Blair's roommate," she said dryly. "I'm the one that caught you--"

"Yeah, yeah," Chuck waved her off. He sort of liked her. She had that dry humor that Blair did. But more and more he was with other women, the more uninterested he was. Because no one could really compare.

"Hey," she said excitedly. "Maybe she'll leave you now."

"Not likely," Chuck said angrily, but secretly nursing the hope that she really wouldn't.

"Yeah," she sighed. "She probably won't. She loves you too much."

"Are you trying to make me guilty or something?"

"If it works," she shrugged. "Whatever makes you not screw up anymore so she won't get drunk and have to have frat guys gang rape her."

"You're really sweet," he said indifferently. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Like Blair would let them. You know she wouldn't."

"That I do."

"Can I ask you a question?" she inquired.

"If its a wondering of why Blair is with me, no," he said shortly. He'd had enough with questions like that.

"Its not that," she shook her head. "Did you... did you two really have sex on the kitchen counter?"

Chuck smirked. "Which time?"

"Gross," she groaned.

Chuck sighed.

"Well?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to go after her or not?"

"I wouldn't want to risk my most treasured appendage," he said wisely.

"Catch her now and she might not cheat on you," she advised. "Like she just caught you doing."

"I didn't—" Chuck started. "Wait, why am I telling you?"  
He didn't wait for her answer as he started back up the stairs, looking for her. Most of the party was going on downstairs. The hallway was dark and only a dew doors were illuminated. Suddenly, Chuck was pulled roughly into a dark room. The door slammed behind him as he was pushed up against it.

The lips desperately searching his soothed the familiar ache in his chest. Blair's hands flattened on his chest and he was surprised his shirt didn't just fall of from pure force of will.

"Blair," he groaned loudly when he felt the material around his waist start to loosen. She pulled back.

"Don't talk," she said shortly, pushing him forcefully onto the apparent bed that he couldn't even see. Then, she was on top if him, kissing him forcefully again. His belt was flung across the room.

"This is eerily familiar," he murmured into her hair, reminding her of the second time in Kati's brother's apartment bedroom. She pulled back again.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't speak."

The tightness of his bow tie began to loosen and he realized that he couldn't let this go on for much longer. Without—ugh-- talking.

"That girl--"

"I saw," Blair cut him off by kissing him again.

"So what is this?" he asked breathlessly. "A reward?" Blair groaned (Chuck loved that sound) that she had to explain herself yet again.

"Just making sure you forget her," Blair muttered into his mouth.

"Blair," he said, almost laughing (but didn't because he knew that would just make her mad and then there wouldn't be that satisfying pleasure for anyone.)

"I think she should be worried about me not forgetting about _you_."

Blair stilled her movements.

"She jumped me."

"Is that supposed to prove something?" she asked vulnerably.

"Everyone has problems, Blair."

"Yeah, everyone doesn't have problems telling their friends whether they have a boyfriend or not."

"Is that what this is about?" Chuck asked, aghast. How could she even think that? He told her he _loved_ her. How could she not be his girlfriend?

"This is about you kissing random sluts because we're not in a relatioshionship," Blair exploded.

"We're not?" Chuck asked in amusement. "Since when?"

"Since..." Blair trailed off, not coming up with an answer quick enough.

"Blair, you belong to me so there won't be any of this going-off-with-jocks stuff, okay?" he asked, completely unrepentant of, once again, him being a misogynist.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked sitting up, still sort of straddling him awkwardly.

"You belong to me and I belong to you and if that doesn't constitute being your boyfriend, I don't know what is," he said bluntly.

He had explained himself and he was feeling really vulerable right now and she wasn't having sex with him like she should be.

"So..."

"So I thought we weren't talking," Blair said sharply, pulling his shirt off. But underneath her voice, he could feel her satisfied smile. Well he was going to make her a lot more satisfied.

Chuck quickly flipped Blair onto her back, orienting himself above her and not even bothering for air as he dove in, relishing the taste that he felt like he had gone decades without when it was merely hours.

Chuck pulled her dress over her head and it didn't even occur to them to lock the door. Or even close it.

It was when they were shifting together in perfect synchronization with an orchestra of deep groans when the door snapped open. With practiced hand, Chuck flung the covers over them to hide their vulnerability even when they were still connected in such an intimate way. (This wasn't the first time this had happened.)

"Don't you knock?" Chuck snarled, turning too late to see it was Blair's roommate.

"I really don't know why I keep being surprised," she sighed. "Blair, a bunch of us are leaving for--"

"Not the best time," Blair said with difficulty due to the weight and passion she was still entangled with.

"Right..." she replied.

"Do you mind?" Chuck prompted.

"Not at all," she responded. "Blair, by the way, if you're not home alone by the time I am, I'm locking the door. We still don't have an disinfectant and I don't want to be surprised like this ever again.."

"That's fine," Chuck smirked as she closed the door firmly behind her. "We'll be returning to my suite anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Blair asked skeptically though Chuck was touching her in a way that was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Waldorf," he said pointedly. "You and I both know its never just once."

Blair couldn't help but agree with him though she couldn't voice it due to his talented tendencies to make her speechless. She didn't need to tell him, though. They both knew the limo was waiting outside for a reason.


End file.
